


I Surrender

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Challenge fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Bones remembers why she submitted to the romantic overtures that made to her by Marauder Sirius Black. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I Surrender – Rating T
> 
> Summary – Amelia Bones remembers why she submitted to the romantic overtures that made to her by Marauder Sirius Black. AU (James and Lily are alive, Sirius married Amelia)
> 
> Pairings – James/Lily, Sirius/Amelia
> 
> Challenge – Fill the Calendar Challenge: January 21st, a 1st Person story.
> 
> Warnings – Contains mentions of sexual activity, swearing and threats of mild violence. AU, No Horcruxes.

** Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England **

** 20th June 1991 **

I know why I have regrets now. Had I listened to what my head had implied and not my heart, I wouldn't have had to endure that pain in the arse, Sirius Black. Hell, I would have given anything to avoid the cheeky git.

It all started when he started in September 1978 as a Trainee Auror and I was his trainer. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still alive but I didn't care, I knew that my brother Edgar would be able to defeat him as he was a fighter and had a guy on the inside of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's organisation, the Death Eaters.

Sirius started making advances to me in the workplace. I went to speak to my boss, John Dawlish but he said that I needed to do my best to avoid him. Yeah, easier said than done.

It was when we went on a training mission together into the United Magical State of Soviet Russia that Sirius kissed me. I muttered two words to myself when he did it. These two words were important to me as it proved my fate, or my love for the young man who I was responsible for. Those two words were "I Surrender."

It was exhilarating, the way his tongue duelled with mine for dominance; the submission of his efforts, the pure joy that I had. The following morning his lips were rosy red from all of the kissing that we did. I really enjoyed it, the taste of him and his lips.

I lost my virginity to him a few months later in January 1979 when he proposed and I must say, he was as good in bed as his reputation states. Even our department Administrator, Lily Potter, wasn't as pleased with her husband as I was with my fiancé!

A year later, in March 1980, we married, the same time as I found out I was 3 months pregnant. I was forced to leave the Auror Department, as they do not allow pregnant women, or those that have had a child within the last five years to be an Auror. Instead I moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Administration staff as the head of that department

I remember quite well the stress of giving birth six months later. I was lying in my hospital bed trying to push when Sirius said something. I remember shouting at him "NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!" I didn't really mean it of course as I was giving birth, but he didn't even touch me in that way for 3 years!

At the time I didn't know I was expecting twins until I gave birth, a boy who we named Zeke, after the Arabic shooting star, and Carina, after the constellation containing Canopus, the second-brightest star in the sky. Sirius was glad to see his children, having been the last member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black following his brother, Regulus, being killed by Death Eaters.

We were in shock in November 1981 as He-Who-Must Not-Be-Named tried to murder our godson Harry, and his parents, James and Lily Potter. It took a combined force of Sirius, James, Remus Lupin and myself to hold him off, until Harry decided to banish him using accidental magic into the nursery wall.

It was then that Lily found out that she was pregnant with Rose and James fainted. He didn't expect to be a father again after the difficult pregnancy that Lily had with Harry but he was proud to have her.

In September 1984 I had words with that husband of mine, Sirius Black, as he refused to touch me sexually since I gave birth. He said it was because I told him that I would chop his bits off without a numbing charm and he believed me! After our argument, our sex life got better!

Not much has happened since then, except that yesterday I noticed that my godson, Harry, admitted to his mother, Lily, that he had a crush on my daughter. I must talk to that husband of mine to consider a betrothal between him and Carina, just like what I will consider setting up with her twin brother Zeke with Rose, Harry's younger sister.

For me and Sirius, all was well, all because of those two words...I Surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. Her rights as authors of the series are respected. This story contains some text adapted from Dearly Beloved by myself.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
